guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NexusShiker
''Hey, if you wish to talk about something new, be sure to create a new topic. And don't forget to sign your post. 1 more thing, respect this rule: Always create the new topic when you want to talk about something new. - ''ＮＳ Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Crown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ayase Shinomiya page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re:Right? Sure, why not? Knock yourself out with your administrative rights ^_^. SPANNER020 10:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :But it seems I can't give it?? SPANNER020 10:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Please, we all know that Inori Yuzuriha is Yet To Come? Why edit against my post. 19:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC)BokuwaKira-Gesu Admin rights and a possible background image Hi Nexus. The reason I am visiting Guilty Crown Wiki is because I noticed that last week the wiki's traffic had a 140% increase in traffic, which is great! While looking for any active admins, I saw the messages between you and Spanner020 where he tried to give you admin rights, but was unable to. He doesn't have bureaucrat rights, and only a bureaucrat (or Wikia staff) can promote users to admin. I just gave you admin rights, so now the wiki has an active admin. :) Because the wiki does not have a custom background image, and because you seem to be the most active editor (and the new admin), I wanted to show you this preview of the background image I made. If you want to use it, tell me on my talk page, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :The background image is now up, as you can see. :) Some people prefer that the image stays in place and doesn't scroll down with the page. If you want it that way, go to . The Customize tab should automatically be selected (if not, click it). Under the thumbnail of the background image, check the box next to "fix" and click the Save button. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Friends You know what, you can add me as friend, Guilty King xP xx Believe in your friends and in yourself. (talk) 19:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Nexus, my name is Umnei and im primarily active at another wiki, but I am quite interested in the Guilty Crown series, as I have completed watching the series and I noticed the wiki here is slowly starting to achieve development. I would like to see what I may contribute to the wiki here. Are there any ground rules and policies I should be aware of before I start editing? Thank You! Umnei (talk) RE: Promoting a user to admin Hi Nexus. The reason you couldn't give admin rights to the user is because you aren't a bureaucrat, which is the only user right that can promote another user to admin. So I just gave you the bureaucrat user right, as seen , which means you can now promote other users to admin. Keep up the good work. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Request & Music Player Hi there, thanks for an agreements ! I'm a newbie here so if I done something wrong, please tell me Ok I want to ask about file uploader , I mean like this http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Vile_Peaks please look to music content. You'll see the music player. I want to know how to create music player like that, so somebody don't have to open youtube. Thank you ! Got It!, thanks a lot ! Weddingskies (talk) 03:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thoughts on a second season? Do you think that there should be a season 2 of Guilty Crown? :I don't think so, the story can't developed any more. It is complete. I don't see any reason for why a second season should be made.--~NS~ 17:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! Hey there! So, I do recall sending you a message a long time ago but it seems I never got around to fulfilling what I had said I would (I got really busy... I apologize lol) So, as I have mentioned before, I am a big Guilty Crown fan, and while watching it, I remember trying to use this wikia to obtain information I was unable to comprehend when initially watching it. However, this was a time when Wikia was very foreign to me. Now, I still am very interested in contributing here but in addition to that, I am very interested in giving the articles here a good ol' makeover. See, I'm from the Fairy Tail Wiki, and we run things completely differently there (as ever wiki should since every wiki is different). I am very familiar with the layouts, manual of styles and consistency factors we uphold and I was hoping I could utilize all I have learned from my home wiki and try to implement some elements to this wiki as well. Please let me know if this is something you guys are interested in, because I would really love to help out here, and it will indeed take a long time but I'm sure it will be well worth it. Let me know what's going on! Upon confirmation, I can let you know how I will be approaching my ideas :) Umnei! 09:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Knock yourself out. I am looking forward for some improvement. --~NS~ 14:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Question I was wondering if you're looking for an sysadmin/webmaster for this wiki? the one who moderate and fix any problems that may occur on this wiki(template, article, design, images to look appropriate). I'm currently the bureaucrat and the sysadmin of the Big Bang Theory wikia and as well as an administrator of the Half-Life wikia. I was also a rollbacker on the Avatar wiki but retired from the position. I was also part of the QA team in Wix(google it). If you appoint me as one, you can request anything from me and I'll make sure it's done. User:Unnamed Airbender (talk) 01:27, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Question2 Sorry but who is the founder of this wikia? Scarlot (talk) 12:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC)ScarlotScarlot (talk) 12:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Spanner020. But it be a bit useless to leave a message on his talk page. Because he has been inactive for a long time. --~NS~ 13:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hi there, NexusShiker!! I'm Michee, a rollback user at Kuroshitsuji Wiki!! With proper permission from the admins there, I came here to ask if you would like to affiliate with us!! I figured since both of our respective manga are serialized in Monthly GFantasy, it would be a great fit!! If you're interested, here is our wordmark!! Thank you!! Michee (talk) Hello I was wondering if you'd like help with promoting this wiki. As a profession, I'm a sysadmin and can help you with fixing any problems that may occur on this wiki. I'm a bureaucrat on the The Big Bang Theory wiki(I act as a sysadmin there), admin on Half-Life wiki, and a veteran member on Avatar wiki. Write me back :) User:Unnamed Airbender (talk) 02:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for welcoming me. You're welcome for the editing. I would like you, the admin, to review the pages and info on this wiki. I'm afraid that information from episodes is not very detailed, and the grammar is not really correct. If you think bad grammar is not a problem, I would simply remind you that this page is open to many countries as well as franchises. Non-english speakers may find it difficult to discern what's written and reputation of this wiki among franchises may go down. That's all what I would like to convey to you. Thanks again. Blazing Ocean (talk) 05:35, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Blazing Ocean just wondering hello, do you know if there will be more guilty crown episodes coming out an the possibility of inori returning to shu?General patton 101 (talk) 21:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC)patton GG when will guilty crown return? ah sorry about this but can u check about yuzuriha inori birthday and ouma mana birthday ? and where's that information come from thank you ! Hello hello ! it's me again and this time i just want to ask you i hear some where that 26/7 is inori birthday but i spend my all day to find information and only see 1 page have it but i'm not sure and i want to ask you that for make sure